Ricky Robins
"Fuck me? Fuck me?!" - Ricky, before murdering three people. Ricky Robins 'is a member of the Leanbois. He is roleplayed by Penta Background A formerly limbless man who you can usually find accompanying the help of people, which eventually lead to the Leanbois helping him, oftentimes proposing crazy schemes, manipulating people into doing his bidding, and being a part-time gunman. Ricky is best known for being aggressive, short-tempered and psychopathic. Surgery The help of the Leanbois, Ricky managed to kidnap [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones]], dismembering his body and storing the limbs until they were capable of obtaining a doctor. He later manipulated [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi Zhangsun']] underneath the guise of needing help with his "drug addiction," forcing her at gunpoint to perform surgery inside a meth lab with the help of [[Al Saab|'Saab']] & [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']]. Recovering from surgery, Ricky immediately dove into committing various crimes, most notably being murder, torture, and a continuous streak of dismemberment. Due to his overall unpredictable behavior, he often creates conflict within the Leanbois and causes an overall dysfunctional atmosphere. He's been referred to as the "craziest motherfucker in Los Santos." The help of his past of being associated with the Leanbois for a long time, he eventually became a member. After his disappearance of binging reruns, he's recently returned from Peru, planning to kill the chief of police, instate martial law, and bring heroin into the city. The Rickys While in custody Ricky is tasered multiple times and has a PD AR shot near his head by High Command Trooper Tony Andrews. 'Injured and traumatized he is denied both medical care and a lawyer. After prison Ricky loses his court case against Andrews and realizes that the system does not work. In response a movement was formed under the tag ''#RickyWorld ''and The Rickys gang was created. Members all dress in identical red mask, sunglasses, vest, shorts and flip flops. There are also members dressed as '''Ellie Dono. ' During a peaceful protest on the steps of the courthouse they were violently attacked and shot at by the police. Led by Ricky Prime, the group continues to grow and causes chaos and confusion working to expose and destroy the the government. The group is much like The Gnomes anyone can join which is all a part of the plan. Rickyism The peaceful religious extremist practice Rickyism. Members of the Rickys are sworn in by dedicating themselves to the cause. They are a good Christian based group who fight oppression from cops and understand that water is sand. Members also agree that nothing is more important than Ricky Prime himself. New members are baptized in the sand (water) and reborn as Ricky. Ultimately, Rickyism and the #Rickyworld movement was planned to help Ricky win a court case. Proving a point that you can't ID people based off of clothing alone. 3 Beliefs of Rickyism: # Nothing is more important than the cause. # Ricky is more important than the cause. # All water is sand! Relationships Lang Buddha Being the most similar to Ricky in the group, he's usually the first person Ricky decides to call when he has a plan in mind. Buddha usually agrees to follow suit if the plan in question doesn't tamper with his connections, or rob him of valuables. When both partnered without '''Saab and Tony, lacking any real restraint or reasonable person to intervene, the two often become unhinged with crime, going on killing sprees and staging murders. He is also a member of the Leanbois. Al Saab Saab is usually the main target for most of Ricky's jokes, given his rather nice and forgiving personality. Despite giving him shit, Ricky surprisingly views Saab as a brother and might be the closest one to him since Saab helped with making sure the surgery was a success. He is also a member of the Leanbois. Tony Corleone Tony and Ricky have a relationship that tends to continuously shift. One day they're getting along, and the other they're arguing about which plan to execute or who they should or should not kill. At one point Tony even became aggravated at Ricky ordering the boys around during the [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Reginald_%22Reggie%22_Bigglesby Reggie] incident, where Reggie betrayed the boys in favor of becoming famous. Their bickering tends to get so bad that even Buddha has to step in or else they will go in circles. Nowadays they seem to cooperate better. He is also a member of the Leanbois. Ellie "Helmet Girl" Dono The first time Ellie met Ricky, he forced her to smoke crack over a dumpster until she became addicted enough to be vulnerable for his work. She often refers to him as "boss" and is constantly berated and threatened by him if she doesn't complete his tasks in a certain time limit. She is also a member of the Leanbois. Choi Zhangsun It's unsure whether or not Ricky and Choi have an actual friendship. Before getting kidnapped, they either tended to have regular conversations or get into competitive roasting sessions with one another. Ricky has even expressed romantic interest in her during multiple occasions, though she often declines since at the time she was engaged to [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Dennis_LaBarre Dennis LaBarre.] Denzel Williams Ricky's new friend who basically partners up with him during murders, and isn't afraid to take chances. Denzel is often just as crazy as Ricky, laughing at murder, getting pissed when Ricky steals his kills, and casually able to cut off body parts of civilians in order to make their point. Denzel has even said Ricky is one of his favorite people to roll with. They can often be found together, swerving since Denzel sucks at driving. He is also a member of the Leanbois and refers to themselves as "Arms & Legs" because Ricky was formerly limbless. Quotes * "I am going to cut off your fucking limbs and put them on my fucking body!" * "I dare you! I dare you to cut off my limbs! I fucking dare you!" * (sarcastically) "Hey guys, wanna rob a bank?" * "I made my own list '''Choi'! And that list says fucking Ricky!"'' * "Are you deaf motherfucker?" * "I have a plan." * "It's all part of the plan" * "I'm Ricky!" * "Sand is Water!" Trivia * Ricky has murdered his family. * Ricky originally lost his limbs in order to prove himself worthy to a gang. * When taking a victim, Ricky tends to make them do drugs beforehand. * Ricky's favorite weapon is the sawed-off shotgun. * Ricky enjoys whistling or singing songs while kidnapping his victim, and might even force them to sing along if the song is familiar enough. * Ricky is loyal, despite his psychopathic tendencies. * Most Rickyism followers are peaceful but some are extremist. * Rickyism followers like to give hugs to show they are nonviolent. * Rickyism was devised to win a court case and prove you can't ID people based on clothes alone. Gallery rickyprofilepic.png|Ricky's police profile picture (showing him with and without limbs) in the public records database d9980c7c6aa5b7fbb886015d82361481.png 34657e29bcb89c5ce92c88835d99f088.png rickyworld.jpg|Rickybois peacefully protesting on the courthouse steps MillionRickyMartch.JPG|The Million Ricky march in peaceful protest to MRPD Category:Male